


An Unexpected Confession

by Verdigirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Blood Mages (Dragon Age), Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Confessions, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Desire Demons (Dragon Age), Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Honesty, Modern Girl in Thedas, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), Regret, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl
Summary: A shocking confession sends Fenris and Rana's relationship spiraling out of control. Is Fenris willing to risk everything for his beloved, or has she gone too far? An adapted excerpt from my fanfic, 'The Songstress and The Swordsman.' Submitted as part of Beyond the Veil's Artober event, Day 8: 'Maleficarum.'
Relationships: Fenris/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	An Unexpected Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is an adapted excerpt from my fanfic, 'The Songstress and the Swordsman,' and features Fenris and my OC, Rana El-Khoury. If you like what you read here, or would like to know what happens next, check it out! The continuation of this scene is in Ch 15. 
> 
> This excerpt was submitted for the Beyond the Veil's Artober Event, day 8 prompt: 'Maleficarum.' 500 word maximum.

“Of all the demons in the Fade you chose the worst one?” Fenris’s voice pitched. “Are you a madwoman? _You stole a cursed book and dealt with a desire demon?_ ”

Rana gently took his hand in hers. Frost spread under her fingers and trailed up his wrist. He snatched his hand away with a gasp. 

“Mage,” he whispered. “You’re a damned mage.” His beloved Rana, how could this be? He was falling into an abyss with nothing to hold onto.

“It promised to help me,” Rana replied. 

“I’m no fool, Ran; when a mage accepts a demon’s deal, they turn to blood magic. And you accepted a demon’s aid.” Fenris snatched her wrist and twisted it to expose her arm. A bandage peeked from under her sleeve. His jaw dropped.

“It said I must sacrifice something to go home. If I don’t, it’ll kill you and my family, but I can’t bring myself to murder.” She paused. “Yes, I learned other spells using blood. I’m so sorry, Fen.”

“ _That’s_ what you’ve been doing when I’m out?” Fenris grabbed Rana by the shoulders, lifting her off her feet. “Do you know what you’ve done? You’ve ruined everything.”

Her eyes widened. “No, I didn’t mean—”

“You’re a mage, a blood mage. I’m required by law to turn you in; I’ll die, if I don’t.” 

“Y-You’re hurting me, Fen. Put me down—”

“ _Don’t you see what you’ve done to us? To me?_ You’ve shattered me into a thousand pieces. How can I ever trust you again? _I should’ve left you lying in that damned alley,_ ” he shouted. He dropped her into a chair like a sack of grain, turning away. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Fenris, please understand—”

“Will you use me like Danarius did?” He rolled up his sleeve and nudged his inner arm towards her. Rows of neat scars flanked the brands. “Is that what I am, part of your plan?”

“Never. I love—” 

“‘Love’ shouldn’t hurt this much. Show me where you hide the spell-book.” Fenris grabbed a bag of salt from the kitchen and followed her across the atrium to an abandoned room.

“Do you hear it?” Rana asked, pointing to the window seat. “The book’s screaming.”

His eyes went wide. He opened the window seat and shoved the book inside the salt sack. Thin ribbons of smoke curled up through the burlap. Fenris shuddered, knotting it shut and turning to the door. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

“…Where are we going?”

He clenched his fists around his tunic hem. “You know where. The Templars.”

Silence crashed over them like a wave, the undertow pulling them deeper. He was drowning in it when Rana swept past without another word. His throat ached with unshed tears, but Fenris forced himself to his bedroom to retrieve his armor. One foot in front of the other, it was all he could focus on. Fenris escorted Rana towards the bridge to Lowtown, wishing he was anyone but himself.


End file.
